


Beauvantika

by Flexi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Beau is a Disaster Lesbian, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Scissoring, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexi/pseuds/Flexi
Summary: Beauregard the disaster lesbian gets hit on drunkenly by Avantika, leading to a steamy sex scene in the captain's cabin of the Squall-Eater. Dirty talk, teasing, and lots of detailed sex.





	Beauvantika

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a throwaway line from Sam Riegel ("♪Everyone's fucking Avantika!♬♩"), and I had a lot of fun writing it. It takes place during the events of Episode 42, A Hole In The Plan (I'm halfway through episode 44 right now, please don't spoil anything in the comments!).  
As always, I appreciate your kudos and your comments inspire me to write more.  
If you have any specific requests, please tell me, and enjoy the fic!

Another wild night in Darktow began to come to and end, as drunken pirates staggered out of the Bloated Cup in search of more revelry.

Beauregard sat on a splintered stool, swirling the dregs in her opaque glass mug, a fuzzy feeling starting to fill her head. Tipping back her cup, Beau made her way to the bar. As long as Captain Avantika was paying for drinks, "pleasantly buzzed" wasn't where Beau was ending this night.

Shoving her way through the taproom, Beau gestured at her empty glass to the barkeep, "Another."

With a full cup, Beau turned back towards the room to find Avantika moving towards her. The monk quickly smelled her breath, loosening her shoulders and acting like she couldn't see the captain.

"Good evening, Beauregard." Avantika cooed, leaning against the bar with one arm. Her loose red curls tumbled down her shoulders from underneath her wide hat, and she wrapped a finger around one of the locks. Avantika’s cheeks were flushed, and a warm smile split her face as she leaned into Beau.

"Oh, uh, hey." Beau stumbled, clumsily mimicking Avantika's posture with a smile.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Avantika swilled the dregs of her drink.

"Yeah, totally," Beau took a deep swig, "Darktow is my kinda place."

Avantika smirked, staring into Beau's eyes, "Glad to hear it. And I 'ope you are equally enjoying your time aboard the Squalleater?"

"Mhm, I love makin' barrels… carpentry is fun." Beau's mind screamed in horror at her own words and her face flushed with heat.

"Carpentry, huh?"

Beau’s heart hammered as Avantika leaned in, her lips grazing against Beau's ear. Beau squirmed as she could feel Avantika’s breath on her skin before the captain laughed softly, "Then let's play carpenter."

Her hand strayed towards Beau's chest, tracing a mischievous finger across her collarbone, "First we'll get hammered…"

Her tongue drifted expertly and lazily up Beau's neck, stopping to tug at her earlobe with her lips. In her state of intoxication, Beau was sure she heard a soft gasp escape her lips. Beau could feel Avantika linger purposefully, breathing into her ear as she leaned in close, pressing her chest against Beau's, "...zen I'll nail you."

***

Beau tripped through the door to Avantika's cabin just before the captain slammed it shut, sliding a bolt in place before turning her attention back to Beau.

Avantika slipped her hands into Beau's sash, tugging her into a steamy kiss. The pirate captain intertwined her tongue with Beau's as she pulled them both backwards. Beau nipped at Avantika’s lip as the two stumbled backwards, eventually finding the bed. As they fell in a heap into Avantika’s mess of silks and pillows, Beau expertly undid her top, tossing it to the floor.

Avantika grinned, popping the buttons of her vest to reveal her bare breasts, soft but perky, with small, pert nipples. The pirate captain’s firm stomach had been tanned by years of Menagerie Coast sunlight, and her tight breeches were shimmied down just below her waist, deviously hinting at what was to come.

Beau barely had the time to curse in awe before Avantika suddenly flipped her over, now sitting on top of Beau with a devilish smile.

Avantika slid her hand between Beau's legs, stroking the damp fabric on either side of her clit and causing Beau to let out a sound best described as a whine. The captain pressed her mouth onto Beau's, so that the monk could taste the wine on her lips, tugging at her lip.

" _ Mmm _ , you're already wet for me," Avantika purred, "but I say the sky's the limit."

She locked eyes as she sucked on her fingers for a moment, slipping them into Beau's pants and sliding them against her slick clit, eliciting another moan from the monk. Beau wrapped a hand around Avantika's breast, pressing her firm nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“We must do this more often, Beauregard,” Avantika hummed, pumping her fingers into Beau with practiced ease.

_ The way she says my name… how can anyone be so fucking hot? _ Beau’s muddled thoughts blurred through her head.

“Y-yeah,” Beau panted, the muscles all across her legs and abs spasming, “Sometime soon. Does tomorrow work for you?”

Avantika chuckled as she pushed another finger into Beau, her thumb circling on her clit as Beau ground her hips down against Avantika’s hand. The monk gasped, biting down on her lip hard as her thighs tensed, her pussy clenched around Avantika’s fingers. She curled her fingers, driving them into Beau's g-spot and looking into Beau's eyes, her half-lidded eyes lazily focused as she bit her lip. Beau arched her back, pushing her hips towards the ceiling as the captain pushed her closer and closer to climax.

With Avantika’s help, Beau slipped off her pants, tossing them aside and spreading her legs wide. Avantika purred, getting on her hands and knees as she leaned into Beau, kissing her sloppily, planting wet kisses down Beau’s neck and stomach.

Avantika wrapped her lips around one of Beau's coffee-brown nipples, sucking and teasing with her tongue. At the same time, her fingers caressed Beau’s other breast, tracing her nipple with a feather-touch, gently running her nails across her skin. She kissed and sucked, hinting at teeth in a way that sent butterflies fluttering through Beau’s stomach. The monk gasped as she switched sides, stroking her other tit with her silky tongue and unbearably gentle lips. Simultaneously, Beau slid her hands into Avantika's waistband, squeezing her ass as Avantika let out a low growl. Beau helped the captain unbuttoned her breeches, slipping them off and throwing them to the floor.

The captain repositioned, slowly planting kisses along Beau’s thighs, exploring her legs and teasing Beau mercilessly, “Tell me, Beauregard…”

Beau shivered as Avantika ran her tongue unbearably close to her clit.

“Do you like it gentle? Soft?” she slowed the pace of her fingers, inching their way back and forth inside of Beau at a torturous pace. The monk lay with her head pushed into the bedding, her fingers clutching at the sheets.

“Or do you prefer it rough?” Avantika smirked.

“Fuck you,” Beau gasped, suddenly reaching out and grabbing a handful of Avantika’s locks. In one swift motion, Beau pressed Avantika’s lips to her cunt, pressing her head between the monk’s thighs. She cried out as Avantika slid her tongue across her pussy, working her fingers in and out as Beau ground her hips down against the captain’s fingers.

Avantika’s glinting eyes stared up at Beau as her nose pressed into the curly patch of hair between her legs. The captain ran her tongue in slow, deliberate strokes across Beau’s clit, quickly moving her fingers inside of the monk.

Beau moaned girlishly, taking hold of Avantika’s head with both hands as an orgasm crashed down over her, a field of tiny stars flooding her vision.

“Gods, yes!” Beau shouted, as a wave of hot pleasure starting in her stomach coursed through every part of her being. She struggled for words and air alike as the captain continued to finger her, easing her down from an amazing high.

Beau’s taut muscles shook as her thighs spasmed, her hips bucking against Avantika’s tongue. Finally, she collapsed, untangling her fingers from Avantika’s hair and allowing her heavy limbs to fall as she huffed heavily.

“Rough,” Avantika mused, sliding her legs out from underneath herself and straddling Beau’s leg, “Noted.”

“Wait, I haven’t recov--” Beau started as Avantika rubbed her cunt against Beau’s, causing them both to moan. The intoxicating heat and friction immediately overwhelmed Beau’s protests as Avantika pushed her hips into Beau’s.

Beau gripped Avantika’s thighs, and the captain held one of Beau’s legs in the air, gyrating her hips. Avantika let out a low moan as her swollen, wet clit ground into Beau’s, sending a few rivulets of wetness down the inside of her thighs.

Avantika’s legs began to shake and she fell backwards as Beau quickly lay on top of her, digging her knee between Avantika’s thighs. She grabbed Beau’s waist as her back arched with a loud moan, her chest rapidly rising and falling with each breath.

“ _ Merde _ !” Avantika gasped, her eyes rolling as her hips spasmed, finally falling still.

Beau leaned in as Avantika recovered from her orgasm, planting a few kisses on her lips before rolling off to the side.

***

“Hey! Wake up!” Bouldergut’s grating growl roused Beau from sleep.

“All hands on deck!” Jester untangled herself from her blankets, yawning as she moved to the door of their room to answer the ogre’s calls.

Beau slid a hand down between her legs, finding a sizeable wet spot.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” she whispered to herself, disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
I couldn't resist the classic it-was-all-a-wet-dream ending, sorry not sorry! Still, this was my favorite fic yet, full of tasty details...  
Anyways, I'm planning to do a larger-scale Bubbline fic soon, so look forward to that and please be patient, school is crazy right now. As I said, please leave requests or anything else in the comments, I appreciate all of you!
> 
> Lots of love,  
~Flexi


End file.
